


What's so special about this one?

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, not really a fic, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was so special about the arrogant, blonde pillock known as Robert Sugden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so special about this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and nice for the moment, because I felt like something happy. It's a bit of a weird structure I guess, I have no real idea what this is to be honest, but enjoy x

It was sex, that was all. Hot, meaningless, entertainment. A break from the mundane world garage and pub. A stunning lad who was attracted to him, who wanted him so badly he faked a breakdown in a lay by to get him on his own.

That's all it was.

At first.

Of course, after the first time, cramped and cold in the back of a car in the middle of a winter night, things became more complicated.

A kiss and run Aaron could cope with, pin it down to Robert being stupid and afraid, move on.

The thing is, Robert came back. He came back, determined not to run away, his grip on Aaron firm, his desires clear.

Robert messed everything up when he had to make that stupid connection, when he had to look Aaron in the eyes just before ecstasy took over; when in the slow calm down period he absent-mindedly traced up and down Aaron's collar with his fingertips.

When he suddenly got up, pulled on his shirt and fucked off, leaving Aaron confused and agitated.

Things went downhill from there. Robert may have said that it was all about sex, nothing else, but his actions told a different tale.

There was a different side to Robert, one that most people didn't know about. A gentle, funny side, genuine and interesting and so damn beautiful to witness. It was rare in the beginning of their relationship, although usually Aaron would catch a glimpse of this Robert at least once during their barn meet ups.

As the weeks went on, that different Robert began to run the show when they were together.

The first day of the new year, that was probably the first real time Aaron could recall thinking that this whole thing meant more to him then just easy sex.

It was a stupid thing that Rob said, something that shouldn't have caused any reaction, or even one of anger, but instead was one that Aaron couldn't stop thinking of. Amongst the backdrop of scratchy hay and patchy sunlight that broke through the cracks in the barn wall, with hair still messy from their encounter, Aaron felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

Rob had just finished his cocky 'You must be impressed, look at how Adonis like I am' speech and the words had slipped out of Aaron's mouth. Internal monologue making its unwelcome way into the open.

"Could be anyone couldn't I?"

"Why'd you say that?" Rob had replied, inclining his head slightly towards Aaron as Aaron turned to fully look Rob in the face.

"Bet you've done this a few times."

There had been a deep breath then, and the casual arm Rob had slung behind his head was brought down to his side.

"Yeah well, uh, the others were just one night stands."

So Aaron was different? The others got one night of passion, of rough lust and sweat and then it was over, but Aaron wasn't like that. Rob hadn't just discarded him, for some reason Rob couldn't just discard him.

Why?

Another major changing point was the week before their first hotel break. Scraping shoes against gravel, the bite of the harsh Yorkshire breeze, and Rob's words, so warm but with enough cockiness for him to still sound like Rob.

"You'll make me think I fell for a quitter."

Well Holy God, Aaron froze when he heard that. His jaw may have dropped for a second as he tried to string the words together, to clarify what they meant.

' _Fell for,' 'fell for,' 'fell for._ '

Then Rob had to give that shy little grin, swaying in that way he always did.

"Good meeting."

That was the final straw really.

Aaron spent the entire night thinking about that interaction. Not in a soppy way, just trying to figure out how it could be.

He was meant to just be sex, that's what this whole thing was right?

That's why Aaron had kept the feelings he knew were progressing inside of him so quiet, he didn't want to go too far, frighten Rob off.

Rob had fallen for him?

Aaron had got out of bed at about half three that morning, unable to sleep, and had dressed in a hoodie and old trackie bottoms to go for a walk.

The air did nothing to clear his head, but he spent about an hour on the bridge, staring at the still reflection in the water, talking his thoughts out loud as if he'd see them suddenly form coherently in front of him.

All that happened is that whenever he thought of Rob he noticed his reflection was grinning stupidly. Rob always knew how to make him smile.

He knew very well how to make Aaron cry as well, yell in anger, cry out in bliss.

Rob could get Aaron to do pretty much anything, to feel any emotion under the sun, with a simple smirk.

A gentle kiss.

A harsh word.

A back slammed against a wall.

That's what was so special about Rob.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and stuff if you like, I think it should be fine mistakes wise  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


End file.
